fnafapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes
For the full article, view the FNaF Novel Wiki. Main= Description Based on the bestselling horror video game series, Five Nights at Freddy’s follows a young woman named Charlotte, who reunites with her childhood friends on the anniversary of the tragedy that ripped their town apart. It’s been exactly ten years since the murders at Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza, and Charlotte, who goes by the name Charlie, has spent the last ten years trying to forget. Her father had owned Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza, and had built its four adult-sized animatronic animals. After meeting up with her friends, curiosity leads them back to the old pizza place, and they find it hidden, but still standing. They discover a way inside, but things are not as they used to be: the four mascots that delighted and entertained them as children have changed. The animatronic animals have a dark secret, and a murderous agenda. |-| Characters = Main Characters Charlie Real Name: Charlotte Age: 17 Birthday: May 13 John Age: 17 Jessica Age: 17 Carlton Burke Age: 17 Marla Age: 17 Jason Age: ~11 Lamar Age: 17 Other Characters Aunt Jen Aunt Jen is what Charlie refers to her aunt as. While Aunt Jen is never present in the book, she is mentioned in several flashbacks and is described often by Charlie. She seems to be a strong woman, able to take action when necessary. She puts emphasis on things Charlie should do to be well-prepared for any occasion as well as expects her to be mostly independent. It is never stated which of Charlie's parents she is a sibling to, though it can be assumed it was her father as Jen has ownership of Charlie's old house and the property it's on. Henry Henry is Charlotte's father and former owner of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza as well as the creator of the several animatronic animals that inhabited the restaurant. Michael Brooks The late Michael Brooks was a friend of Charlie, John, and the others until his disappearance from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza in July of 1985. It is a memorial service for him which brings all his friends back to Hurricane, Utah 10 years later. Joan Brooks The mother of Michael Brooks. Donald Brooks The father of Michael Brooks. Clay Burke Occupation: Police Chief Clay is a Carlton's father and the resident Chief of Police. He seems somewhat aloof and is well aware of the hijinks his son gets into. Clay also worked the case involving Michael's disappearance 10 years prior to the story and even made an arrest. However, they had to release the culprit due to lack of evidence and it has haunted Clay's mind since. Betty Burke Occupation: Hurricane, Utah District Attorney Betty is Carlton's mother and the DA for Hurricane. She is a lot more uptight than her husband Clay and more reserved as well. Dave Miller Occupation: Security Guard Dave Miller is the security guard that patrols the mall that entombs the decomissioned Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He is described as being rather skinny with loose skin and dead eyes. Upon actually meeting the main characters, he reveals that he's known the location of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza for a long time. Officer Dunn Age: ~21 Occupation: Police Officer Officer Dunn is the youngest member of the Hurricane Police Force. He is usually the one to deal with teenagers and does so willingly as he wants to show them that some police officers can be alright people. Harriet Harriet is the local librarian in Hurricane. She has a son named Aiden who is of elementary school age and previously resided in Indiana. |-| Plot = Chapter 1 Exactly ten years after the murders at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Charlie returns to Hurricane, Utah in order to attend a dedication ceremony for a scholarship created in memory of her friend Michael who had also fallen victim to the tragedies that occurred there. With several hours to kill before meeting with all her old friends, Charlie heads to her childhood home which has been virtually untouched since the day she left. She wanders the house and reminisces about her childhood memories and the day her Aunt Jen had suddenly taken her away in a hurry. She particularly explores her old bedroom, playing with the old toys her father had made her – a stuffed rabbit named Theodore and a couple robots on tracks. These bring back memories of her father’s workshop where a robotic skeleton with piercing silver eyes lurked in the corner. This robot in particular makes Charlie uncomfortable and she always thought it looked to be in pain. Shaken from her reverie, she heads back to her car only to find that she has lost her keys. She heads back inside to find her keys the Theodore. She also finds that the darkening light had made her fondest toys more uneasy-looking. Charlie heads out, unnerved, only to trip on a track and be “taunted” by Ella, a mechanical doll. She leaves in a hurry after that. A mile down the road, Charlie pulls over to compose herself. She then heads to a local restaurant to meet up with her friends for the first time in ten years. Upon arrival, she finds Jessica, Carlton, and John have already arrived. John in particular was a good friend of Charlie’s. He was somewhat of a childhood crush, but more than that, the only person she had ever allowed in her room as a child. She enters and begins to catch up with the lives of the others. Eventually, conversation turns to the death of their friend Michael as well as Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza. Charlie’s memories of the pizzeria were marred, given her history of the place, but she still tries to enjoy talking with her friends. Her memory is spotty of the place regardless, even mistaking Freddy’s fur as being yellow. Spurred on by the conversation, Charlie wishes to see the place again, hoping it’s still there somewhere. And with that, the group decides to go see the pizzeria from their childhoods. To be continued |-| Misc = Category:Books